A Tale Of Two Toads
by possom2009
Summary: When Toad was 6, his parents abandoned him when his mutation manifested.A girl followed him to his hiding spot in the woods after seeing him take a pie off of her grand mothers windowsill and befriended him when no one else would even talk to him.
1. A dream? Or memoireis of the past?

There's always at least one person that treats you like their equal when no one will even look at you. People only see what's on the outside, while a select few see beyond appearances into a person's soul.  
  
Adam Reynolds (possom2009) 03/19/04  
  
Here's my response to DarkJadedRose's unloved character challenge.  
  
A Tale Of Two Toads.  
  
Note: This story alternates between when Toad was a kid and when he's with the Brotherhood.  
  
~=Thoughts  
  
Ch1: A dream or memories of the past.  
  
Todd's Pov  
  
"Todd? Todd, are you here?" The little girl called out my name as she poked her head into the crate that I had called home since my parents abandoned me. "I brought you som'tin to eat."   
  
"I'm up 'ear!" I called down to her from up in my hiding spot in the tree. "Did any one follow ya?" I asked as I leapt down, landing next to her.  
  
"Nah. I told my grandma that I was go'n to the park." She said as she handed me a small paper bag. "Thanks. Here." I said as I took out a sandwich and gave her half of it.  
  
"It's still grow'n isn't it? Your tongue I mean." She said as she finished her sandwich. "Yup! Wanna see?" I asked as I stood up."Oh! Can I?" She pleaded while taking a piece of candy out of her pocket. "Lets see.... last time we checked, it was about three feet! Right?"  
  
"Seems about right." I said as she unwrapped the candy in her hand. "You ready?" She asked, as she got ready to throw it in the air. "Let'er rip!" I said as she tossed it into the air.I opened my mouth and and shot my tongue into the air and cought it on its way back down.  
  
"WOW! Its gotta be at least seven feet long!" She said while clapping. We played down by the stream until it was time for her to go. "You'll come back tomarrow, right?" I asked as we walked to the edge of the woods.  
  
"You bet!" she said as she leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. She giggled before saying, "You're blushing!"  
  
My eyes shot open as I was dowsed with ice-cold water. "YEEEEEOOOOOOWWWWWW! COLD! COLD! COLD!" I yelped as I Danced around the room. I stopped when I heard some one laughing be hind me. "LANCE! What the hell did you do that for?"  
  
"You were talking in your sleep again." He said as he put down the bucket that previously held the water. "Same dream?" he said while smirking. "Yeah. She kissed me this time!" I rushed the last part out, hoping that he didn't hear the last part.  
  
"Heh, like I always told ya, only in your dreams!"Loughing as he said this, I hopped out of the living room to the kitchen. As I set down to eat breakfast, I thought~I.... I don't think it was a dream! ~  
  
I was pulled out of my thoughts as someone knocked on the front door. "I GOT IT, YO!" I yelled as I ran to the door. "Yeah, wadaya wa-" I stopped in mid sentence as I saw who It was.   
  
"YOU" We both yelled at the same time.  
  
=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-==--=-=-==--=-=-=-==-  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
WOW! I think I'm starting to get really good at these fics, or it could be my ego swelling up. Who is it that knocked on the door? Heh, you'll just have ta wait for chapter 2!  
  
This was originally supposed ta tie in with my The Toad Prince fic but I decided this might work better after reading some various mangas (Mostly Love Hina)   
  
Anyway, I'd like ta know what people think I'm better at writing, Angst, Romance, Drama, Humor, or Song fic? Or a combination of any of them? 


	2. Who are you?

When you lose sight of the people and things that matter the most, you tend to lose sight of your self. When you think that you've lost all hope, there's always someone to remind you of what love truly means.   
  
Adam Reynolds (possom20090) 03/19/04  
  
I forgot to say this last chapter, BUT I DONT OWN X_MEN: EVO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Just this plot line and terra.  
  
Ch2: Who are you?  
  
Terra's pov  
  
Then.  
  
"You're blushing!" I giggled. "I've gotta go. See ya later,'k" I said as I gave him a hug. After I pulled away, I noticed his blush deepen to a near olive color.  
  
"See ya' tomorrow then." He called after me before turning to hop away. I smiled to my self as I walked home. When I got to the road I lived on, I noticed that there was an ambulance pulling out of my driveway.  
  
I started to run, oblivious to the on coming police car barreling down on me until I heard the its horn blare, cousing me to turn and stare. "No." I whispered before I felt something wrap around my waist and yank me backward.  
  
"You ok?" The policeman asked as he got out of his car. My mouthed moved, but the only thing that came out was a gurgle before my eyes rolled back into my head."TERRA!" Todd yelled before he caught me as I fell backward.  
  
I opened my eyes to blinding white light before shutting them again. ~Am....am I.... I d-d-d-dead? ~ I thought to my self before feeling someone squeeze my hand. I opened my eyes slowly and turned to look at who it was holding my hand.  
  
"Todd?" I said before a doctor came into the room. "He's been like that all night. Your lucky you have a brother or you wouldn't have made it through the night." He said while checking some charts. ~Brother? ~ I thought disregarding the last part as I stared at Todd.  
  
"What happened?" I asked the doctor. "Well, your brother here, saved you from getting hit by a police car, then you went into severe shock." He said. "I meant why was there a ambulance at my house?" I asked knowing that he knew exactly what I meant.  
  
His eyes took on a sad look as he sat down. "I'm afraid I have some bad news. Your grandmother was working in her garden when, she was bitten by a snake. I'm sorry, but she didn't.... make it."  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` Now  
  
Tears were streaming down my eyes when the cab driver woke me up. "17.50" he said as I climbed out of the car. I handed him the money before turning to look at the place I would now be calling home.  
  
~Why do I keep having these dreams? Who are you? ~I thought to my self as I pictured the boy from my dreams. As I knocked on the front door I pushed the thought out of my heed. The door opened followed by an oddly familiar voice saying,"Yeah, waddya wa-".  
  
~I-I-I-It can't be! ~ I thought before we both said "YOU!"  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
If you had to give up your most precious memoiries, witch ones would you choose?  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Well chapter 2 is done. Heh, I love writing these. 


	3. Toadette?

When a dream becomes reality, does that mean that reality is nothing more than a dream?  
  
Adam Reynolds (possom2009) 03/20/04  
  
I don't own nothing but Terra and the plot.  
  
Ch3: Toadette?  
  
Todd'd pov  
  
Then.  
  
"TERRA!" I called out as she began to fall backwards, catching her before she hit the ground. "What's wrong with her?" I asked the policeman as she started to shake.  
  
"She's going in to shock!" he said as he picked her up and placed her in the back seat of his car. He turned back to see me still standing in the same spot.  
  
"Are ya coming?" He asked as he opened the passenger side door. When I didn't move he finally said,"Dont worry, I wont tell any body what I've seen."  
  
"Y-Y-Y-You saw what I did? Your not scared o'me?" I asked as I climbed in to the car. "Nah. Your not the only one that's different!" Next thing I know, we're going faster than we should've been.  
  
"Ya see, I can speed up things." He said as we slowed down to normal speed as we pulled into the hospital parking lot.  
  
"I might of hit your sister if you haddnt pulled her back, I'd say that she's lucky to have you!" He said as he carried her into the hospital. "Sister? Oh yeah, my...sister." I said.  
  
After the doctors stabilized her, they let me into see her."Terra? You awake?" No response.  
  
Tears began to stream down my face."Heh, remember when we first met?" I asked as I held her hand. "I took that pie from your house and you followed me back to m'crate."  
  
"You didn't even runaway when ya seen my tongue. You actually thought it was cool!" I smiled as she mumbled my name. "If it hadn't been for you, I'd probably of starved ta death long ago!"  
  
I had woken up some time after the doctor had come in to the room to check on Terra, but I pretended that I was still sleeping. I heard Terra say "Brother?" then asked the doctor what happened.  
  
After he told her the bad news about her grandmother, he left to check on other patients. "You gonna be ok?" I asked after she stopped crying.   
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Now.  
  
My mind seemed to slip back to the real world as Lance came up behind me and asked, "Who's the babe?" before taking off his sunglasses to clean them on his shirt. The girl in front of us seemed shocked to be called a babe.  
  
"Uh.... Terra?" I said before realizing that she never said her name. "And....your.... Todd?" She asked just as confused as I was.  
  
"How'd I-How'd you-Huh?" We both stammered out."O-o-o-o-oka-a-a-a-a-a-y-y... so, uh, what do ya want?" Asked Lance, returning his attention back to his sunglasses.  
  
"I'm a new recruit!" she said as she gave me an odd look. "A new recruit, huh? Well make your self at home. Hey Toad! I'm gonna go see Kitty, so if anyone ask's, you don't know 'k?" He said as he walked past me and the new recruit.  
  
"Hey! Nice glasses! Mind if I barrow them?" She called after Lance. "I don't thi-YEOW!" He yelled as the long tongue rapped around his glasses, yanking off.  
  
"TOAD! YOU LITTLE-" He yelled before I cut him off with, "It wasn't me, yo!"  
  
"Oh, by the way, they call me Toadette!" She said after retracting her tongue back into her mouth.  
  
"Oh no!" Was all Lance could say as he slap his palm to his head.  
  
=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-  
  
This chapter kinda sucks. Ohwell, I wrote ch2 and3 for this fic and ch8 for The Toad Prince In one sitting! I'll go into more detail why they can't remember their past clearly next chapter. 


	4. Terra meets Wanda

Sometimes its better to forget the past. But what if the past can't forget you?  
  
Adam Reynolds (possom2009)   
  
Terra meets Wanda  
  
Then.  
  
"You gonna be ok?" Todd asked when I stopped crying. "Oh Todd! Did I wake you? I'm sorry!" I said as leaned over to hug him. "Its ok. I..... I'm sorry 'bout your grandma." He said as he returned the hug.  
  
"What am I gonna do, Todd? They'll send me to home!" I cried into his chest. "OH-NO!" I pulled back from Todd as I said this, realizing something awful. "What? What is it? You Hurt?" Todd asked as he moved behind me, getting scared that I might go into shock again and fall.   
  
"N-no. I'm fine, But t-they think you're my brother! You'll get s-sent to a home t-t-too!" I wailed as I leaned back in to his chest. His face soon became void of all color as he realized this awful truth, then he said, "As long as I'm with you, nothing else matters!" As he said this he pulled me closer and held me until I began to feel dizzy. "Todd? I... don't...feel...go-" I never finished as my world became dark  
  
"Todd?" I called out into the darkness. I could hear him crying, but didn't know why "Todd, are you ok?" I asked sitting up in my bed. "DOC! SHE"S AWAKE!" He called out before flicking on the lights and sitting on the edge of the bed. "Oh Terra! I thought you were gonna die!" He began to cry as the doctor came in.  
  
"Die?" I asked confused. " You stopped breathing and your brother came and got me!" The doctor said as he checked my pulse. "You're a lucky girl! If he hadn't been here" He jerked his thumb at Todd, who blushed despite of the tears, "you might've died!" He continued.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked as he shined a light in my eyes. "We discovered that you had a small, but deadly tumor on the right lobe of your brain." I blinked, still confused. "During your operation to remove it," he bent down to read some instruments before continuing," you began to lose blood, so we had to give you some of your...brothers...blood." He finished.  
  
When he was done talking, I turned to see Todd with his head down, staring at the floor. "Todd? What is it?" I asked. "T-They won't let me go with you!" He cried as he fell to his knees.   
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Now.  
  
"Oh no!" Was all the tall boy could say as he slaps his palm to his head before walking off. "So..."I began," why'd he call ya 'Toad'? I asked the boy as his mouth hung open."Uh, hello? I said as I waved my hand in front of his face.  
  
"Huh? Wha-? Oh.OH! Um, Because of this!" He said as he began to blush a deep olive color before he shot out a tongue jus as long as mine! "Whoa! I thought I was the only one that had a tongue that long!" I said before he crouched and said," And this!" I watched as he jumped up next a window on the second floor of the house and clung to the side of it.  
  
"Heh, not bad!" I called up to him as I crouched and jumped up beside him "Whoa!" Was all he could say. "TOOOOOOOAAAAAAAADDDDDDDD!" A girl screamed as the color went out of his face!   
  
"UH-" He never finished as blue energy enveloped him be fore pulling him in the window." N-n-now Wanda lets n-n-not b-be to hasty here!" I heard Toad say before he was flung out the window. "I told you to stay away from me you perv!" This.... Wanda...screamed down to Toad as he lay nursing his bumps and bruises.  
  
Then she noticed me and nearly fell out the window herself. "W-who are you?" She said as she re gained her balance.   
  
I looked at toad laying on the ground before looking at her I narrowed my pink eyes at her as I heard a distant voice say, "As long as I'm with you, nothing else matters!"   
  
With out even knowing why, I said, "I'm your worst nightmare!" with a scowl before hopping down to check on Toad, leaving her with a confused look on her face.  
  
=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Uh-oh! Wanda made a new enemy! I think that everyone knows why Terra has the same powers as Toad. If not let me explain then. If a human that has a un activated mutant gene receives blood from a mutant, they gain the mutants powers. Sometimes they gain other powers as well.  
  
ARRRRGGGHHH! I NEED HELP! I can't think of any way for Todd and Terra to lose their memory of each other! Some one PLZ HELP!!!! 


	5. Turning green and riding hamsters!

Life without love is like breathing without air. It's just not possible.  
  
Adam Reynolds (possom2009)  
  
Well people, by now you've probably noticed the quotes that I've written at the top of each chapter. I came up with each one myself. I want to know which one is you people's favorite so far, so please tell me.  
  
Shout out time!  
  
Persona the ITG:Bricks?   
  
poterat: A little cliché dontcha think? And I reuploded the chapters to make them more uh unconfuseing for you!  
  
Dark Jaded Rose:Thank you,thankyou! (Bows, then Kurt bamphs in and kicks him in the rear for calling Kitty 'Clitty'.) KURT!!! Anyways, next chapter they get in to a fight, get this, over Todd!   
  
Chronicles Bailey:Um….thanks?  
  
Don't own x-men, just plot of this fic and Terra.  
  
Ch5: Turning green and riding hamsters!  
  
Then.  
  
"T-They won't let me go with you!" I cried as I fell to my knees. "They're sending me to an orphanage!" I sobbed.  
  
"NO!" Terra cried, jumping out of bed. "I wont let'em!"  
  
"I'll let you kids be alone." Said the doctor as he left the room.  
  
"They said ya had an uncle somewhere, Mic or somethin'. They said you're gonna go stay with him."  
  
"Uncle? But my grandma is...." She paused and looked at the floor before continuing,"...was the only family I had." Tears formed in the corners of her eyes.  
  
"After they gave you some of my blood, they found out that we aint related." I mumbled.  
  
"Yeah, why did they think we were related for?"She asked kneeling down beside me.  
  
I sniffed before saying, "If I told them different, they wouldn't of let me stay with ya! I-I was worried about ya!  
  
"You were worried about me?" She whispered. "Y-y-y-y-yeah," I stammered. "I-I like ya a-a lot, and if s-something ever happened ta ya, I-I-I....." I trailed off.  
  
"I-I like you to." Terra said. My eyes widened in shock at what she just told me. I turned to look at her and began to say, "You like me t-" but stopped when I received another shock.  
  
"What's the matter?" She asked, noticeing that I was staring at her.  
  
"T-T-Terra? Are you feeling o-o-okay?" I asked staring at her.   
  
"Yeah, why?" She asked, looking at me with a puzzled expression.  
  
"You're turning green!" was all that I could say.  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Now.  
  
"You okay?" Terra asked after she landed next to me. I stared at her in shock while thinking, ~Did she just ask if I was all right?~  
  
"What? Something on my face?" She asked "N-No!" I stammered. "Its just that your the only one here that's ever asked if I was okay, yo!"   
  
It was her turn to be shocked. "No ones ever asked you that before?" She asked in disbelief.  
  
"Except for Freddy anyway, but he's my best bud." I said before continueing,"And you're prettyer. Um, wait, that didn't come out right, did it? Oh man!"   
  
She giggled as I began to blush. "Hey, babe, watcha doin' hangin' with a toad when you can hang with a prince?" a voice called out from a window above us.  
  
We looked up to see Pietro staring down at us. "Who's-" Terra began, followed by Pietro finishing for her with, "Me?"  
  
  
  
Terra blinked before letting out an ear piercing scream."EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK! GHOST!" Followed by Pietro letting out an equally piercing scream of,"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! WHERE? WHERE?" before Falling to the ground and covering his head.  
  
"Uh....Pie'? I, uh, think she was talking 'bout you, yo!" I said trying to fight back my laughter. "I knew that!" He shot back as he leapt up off the ground. "As I was saying, watcha hangin' with wart breath for?"   
  
"Excuse me?" Asked Terra with a tinge of anger in her voice. "I said, wha-MMPH!" Pietro began but ended up with a face full of pink slime.  
  
~Whoa! She's got all the same moves I have! Except her slimes pink. ~ I thought while watching Pietro wipe his face off. "Gross! Its in my hair!" Shouted Pietro before turning around-only to run into Wanda!  
  
"Meep!" Was all that escaped his mouth before she sent him flying into a tree. "I don't wanna ride the hamster no more daddy!" He said as he slowly slid to the ground.  
  
Every one stared at him for a moment before Terra turned her attention to Wanda. "What do you want?" She asked with narrowed eyes.  
  
Ignoring Terra, she gruffly asked me, "You hurt?" I was shocked once again. "Uh...." I started before Terra stepped between us and said,"Hes fine, no thanks to you!"  
  
Pietro screamed in his tree induced sleep causing every one to once again look at him."AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! THE HAMSTER'S ARE TRYING EAT MY FACE!"  
  
Pietro's eyes shot open and he said while standing up,"Thank god! It was only adrea! That is the last time I let Freddy watch Hamtaro while I'm in the house!"   
  
Every one just stared at him as he limped towards the house.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Whoa! I think this is my longest chapter yet! Terra is turning green? And who's Terra's Uncle? I'll give ya a hint. It rhymes with doctor! Still cant think of a reason for their memory loss. Maybe something along the lines of, oh I don't know, say like some one screwing with their heads. Like Mesmero. Hmmm… Yeah, I think Mesmero. Next chapter Wanda and Terra FIGHT! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I AM SOOOOOO EEEEEEVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIILLLLLLL!!!!!!! 


	6. Memories

If the person that you care the most about were in danger, what would you sacrifice to save them? Adam Reynolds (possom2009) 4/4/04  
  
Sorry for not updating sooner, I had major writers block! This is a mega chapter! That means that the first part is Terra's pov and the second is Todd's!  
  
Shout outs!  
  
DarkJadedRose:Thanx! Oh and thanx for joining Toads Pond! That pic is so cool! Oh yeah, you said that this fic was unique,I never thought about it like that, but i did some searching around and you were right! I dont know what kinda fic it's called though! ^_^  
  
poterat: I'm sorry. Its just that i havent been feeling well latly and i ten to get cranky some times. What I meant to say was Mastermind,not Mesmero. I couldnt remeber who was who for awile.  
  
Persona the ITG: I'm also sorry too. see above. Anyway I was considering some thing like that but I might use it to bring back one or the others memory.  
  
If i forgot anyone i'm sorry its 5:29 am now and i'm pushing the limits on my sanity! So it's not into-inte-intu- on purpose!  
  
Ch6: Memories.  
  
"You're turning green!" Todd said. "Huh?" I blinked. "H-h-here, l-look!" He said pulling me to the bathroom mirror.  
  
"M-M-My skin!" I couldn't believe it! "It's turning green!" I was shocked to say the least.  
  
"Terra? Terra, snap out of it!" Todd pleaded shaking my shoulder."Todd, whats happening to me?" I asked turning to look at him. "I'm not sure." Was all he said.  
  
I blinked. Then blinked again. Everything was spinning so fast! "Todd, I-I don't feel good. I need to lay down." I said as I made my way towards the bed.  
  
I made it half way before I fell to my knees coughing."TER-" Todd stopped upon seeing something fly out of my mouth.  
  
"T-Todd? What is th-that?" I shakily pointed at the pink gunk I had just hacked up. "Holy crap, Terra!" He whispered as he poked it with his foot.  
  
"What?" I asked getting nervous.   
  
"You know that gunk I spit up sometimes?" He asked, helping me in to my bed.  
  
"Yeah." I said as my eyes began to slowly drop.  
  
"That." Was all he said.  
  
"Oh." I said before I fell asleep.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Now  
  
"O----kay!" I blinked,watching the platinum haired boy limp towards the house. "You come to finish him off?" I asked,turnig my attention to the red clad girl.  
  
"What's it to you?" She shot back. "N-N-Now ladies," Todd stammered. "t-theres plenty of me ta go around, yo!"   
  
"What did you say?" Wanda questioned, I just blushed."Errr..... nothing ?" Todd began to back away but Wanda grabbed his shirt and through him towards the house.  
  
"You bitch!" I yelled before smacking her. "You touch him again and I'll make your life a living hell!"  
  
She stood there, shock written on her face. She blinked a few times, trying to figure out if I had really just slapped her.  
  
Then she did the only logical thing she could think of, she slapped me back!  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Then  
  
Todd's pov  
  
After Terra had fallen asleep, I got to work on cleaning up the puddle of slime she left on the floor. After I was done, I sat down beside the bed and watched her as she slept.  
  
I thought back to the first time I met her and smiled.  
  
It was the day after my jerk of a dad beat me and tossed me out of the car on our way home from my mother's funeral.  
  
"Your a freak!" He would say. "I don't even know why I put up with you for so long. You stink for god's sake! " I just hung my head. "And what the hell's with that tongue?"  
  
He slammed his fist in to my jaw, cousing millions of points of light to appear in my field of vision, before every thing went black.  
  
I don't know how long I was laying there, but it had to have been most of the morning. I really didn't care that he had tossed me aside like a piece of garbage, at least I was free.  
  
Then it began to rain."Aw man!" I mumbled to my self as I followed a creek that ran alongside the road before it veered off into the woods.  
  
I stood there for a moment before shrugging my shoulders and saying, "What the heck!" and followed it into the woods.   
  
I walked for about ten minutes until I found a crate that probably was once held a dryer or washer, and climbed inside. "At least its dry." I said before exoustion set in.  
  
I awoke to the most wonderful smell that i've, well, evered smelled! My stomach urged me to follow it until I came to a road at the edge of the woods.  
  
A row of houses lined the other side of the road. I clutched my stomach and grimaced as it began to growl. I saw some one come out of the hose a little ways down the road and hid behind some bushes so that they wouldn't see me.  
  
I really wasn't paying attention to what the lady said, but I most definitely heard her say "pies on the windowsill". My stomach growled as if in response.  
  
I waited for her to leave and made my way behind her house looking for the pie she was talking about until I found it.  
  
I looked around to make sure no one was watching and grabbed it an snuck back to my crate. "Hello." I jumped and hit my head on the roof of my shelter.  
  
"Are you all right?" I turned to see a girl a little taller than I was. She had shoulder length brown hair and the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen.  
  
"Hey, are you a-" She was stopped as my tongue shot out on its own and snatched a bug that flew by.  
  
The girl blinked a few times then smiled and said, "Cool!"  
  
After that, we became fast friends. She would even bring me food and other necessities, although I wasn't too fond of the soap.  
  
She even tried to get me to come home with her a few times but I refused, thinking that they would send me back to my father.  
  
It was the best time I'd ever had. Then this had to happen. I mean, I knew it wouldn't last, but it didn't have to end like this!  
  
"Who're you?" I jumped, startled out of my thoughts. I turned to see one of the tallest guys that I've ever seen. He had a brown trench coat on and had his hair in a ponytail.  
  
"I-I-I-I" I stammered before shaking Terra awake.   
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Now   
  
Todd's pov  
  
"Toad? Hey, you okay?" I opened my eyes to see Freddy standing over me. "What happened?"  
  
"Wanda." I said as I sat up. "Hey Toad?" Asked Freddy. "Yeah? I asked back. "Uh, whos that and, um, why's she fighting with Wanda?"  
  
"Huh? Fighting?" I blinked. I turned my head in time to see Terra block a punch from Wanda. "Uh...that's Terra. She's a new recruit. As to why they're fighting....." I trailed of as I walked over to them ta try and break up the fight.  
  
"Hey, come on. Knock it o-" Next thing I know I'm on my back and seeing stars.  
  
"YOU SCARLET BITCH!" I heard Terra yell, I looked over to see Terra punch Wanda out! And I do mean out!  
  
"You okay?" Terra asked, offering her hand to me. "Ya know, peoples been asking me that allot lately." I said, taking it.  
  
"Why were you two fighting anyway?" I asked, rubbing the swelling bruise on my face.  
  
"Well," She began, "She tossed you out of a window, and then she tossed you against the house!"  
  
"So?" I asked, not understanding why she was upset.  
  
She looked at me strangely before asking, "You mean she does this all the time?"  
  
I just nodded. She got a disgusted look on her face that quickly turned into confusion. "Who's he?" She asked pointing to Freddy.  
  
Oh, that's Freddy. Every one calls him Blob. Hey Blob! Freddy? Yoohoo, any one home?" I asked waving my hand in front of his face.  
  
He grabbed my hand and whispered, "Toad? She just beat the stuffing out of Wanda!" I looked at for a whole second before my eyes widened. There was some one out ther that was tougher than Wanda was! And she just moved in!  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Whoa! Wanda got beat up? Man, am I evil or what? Anyway next chapter will hopefully shed some light on the memory loss thing! 


	7. I Remember

You never forget your first love.   
  
Adam Reynolds (possom2009) 4/14/04   
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry for not updating sooner. I'll be going to job corps next month, so I might not update as much, but I will keep posting fics. Hopefully they'll let me take my computer! Oh yeah does any one that's reading this go to the Mingo job corps?   
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Shout outs:   
  
bant: Here ya go! MORE MORE MORE MORE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Dark Jaded Rose: I know what ya mean! This is the second time I'm having to uplode this chapter! Oh,and you are now officially a Moderator of my yahoo group Toads Pond!  
  
Electric Fire: Yeah, I thought that was funny too! I got the idea for the hamtaro bit from watching my bros. One night. One of them had a night mare 'bout hamsters, and well, I just had to put in there!  
  
WinkyBells:I like that line too! Read the next chapie I put up to see what Freddy thinks!  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Ch7: I Remember  
  
Then   
  
Terras pov   
  
I woke to find Todd shaking my shoulder, staring at the door. "I asked you a question, boy." My head snapped in the direction that he voice came from, to see a tall man in a brown trench coat.   
  
"I-I-I-I" Todd stammered. "I think she's awake already, kid." The tall man said with a smirk. Todd looked at me and stopped shaking me. "Well? You got a name or what?"   
  
"Todd." Todd mumbled. "Todd huh? Well I'm Victor, and I'm here to pick up my niece." He nodded his head towards me.   
  
"You got proof that I'm your niece?" I asked, not really believing him. "Heh, look at this if ya don't believe me." He said handing me a picture out of his wallet.  
  
My eyes widened at what I saw. It was a picture of me at about four years old and I was sitting on the mans shoulders. "Grandma never said that I had any other living relatives." I said, handing the photo back.  
  
  
  
" Um...sir?" Todd began, "I was, um, wandering if, uh, I, um...." He trailed off, looking at the floor. " Can he come with us?" I blurted out, finishing for Todd. My uncle stared at me then to Todd then back to me before shrugging his shoulders and saying,"Why not?"  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Now   
  
Terras pov   
  
That night, after every one calmed down, Todd showed me to the room that I'd be staying in. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow. I began to dream of the boy that filled my thoughts since my uncle asked me to join the Brotherhood, only this time my dream became a nightmare.  
  
  
  
A red haired lady was sticking me with needles and I couldn't move my arms or legs or even scream. I heard some one cry out my name and I turned to see a little boy strapped to some kind of chair, like they use at the dentists.  
  
He screamed my name again and I tried to focus on his face, but it was to dark to make out his features. Some one opened a door and the light from the hall flooded the room. "T-Terra...." He whispered before he was silent, his head rolling on his shoulders into the light.  
  
It was the boy from my dreams! My eyes widened as his appearance began to change. I couldn't believe it! Toad now lay there in place of the boy!  
  
I bolted upright in my bed, long forgotten memories flooding into my head. "I remember!" I whispered to my self, pulling my knees to my chest. "Oh God, I remember." I couldn't hold back the tears as I broke down, crying my self to sleep.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry this chapter kinda sux. I have major writers block again, and to top it off, I can't get ff.net to indent the paragraphs! Any way any one figure out who Terras uncle is yet? And what is it she remembers? Well that would be telling wouldn't it? Anyway next chapter will be allot better! (I hope!) 


	8. Toad lashes out

Love takes many forms. The same can also be said for hate. Adam Reynolds. (possom2009) 4/18/04.  
  
Shout outs:  
  
Persona the ITG: Yeah,its Sabertooth. Keep in mind that this is a AU fic. Next chapter will show some more of Terra's powers  
  
Dark Jaded Rose: Yes,yes,I know I'm EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLL! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Whoa! I need to lay off the caffeine for a while!  
  
Ch8: Toad lashes out.  
  
Then  
  
Todd's pov  
  
After we picked up a few things from Terra's house, we were soon on our way. Terra's color had changed back to its original color.  
  
"So," Victor began, "How'd you two meet?" I looked down at my feet, while Terra told him. He didn't say any thing else after that.  
  
After a while, we pulled in to a rest stop for a bathroom break and to refuel. "Snack time!" I called out upon seeing all the bugs flying around.  
  
Victor shrugged and walked into the store while Terra clapped as I shot my tongue out to catch a butterflie, only to have snatched away by something long and pink.  
  
I just blinked, and then turned to look in the direction my food had vanished to, only to see it pulled into Terra's mouth. She swallowed it down before she hicupped, her eyes wide.  
  
"Whoa!" was all I could say.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Now  
  
Todd's pov  
  
  
  
My eyes shot open and I stared around, confused. It takes allot to wake me up, but the sounds I heard seemed......so..... familiar. "Huh? Wazzat?" I mumbled, sitting up.  
  
It took a few seconds until I realized that someone was crying! Without thinking, I got out of bed and made my way to Terra's room, only to stop with my hand inches from the door handle.   
  
I blinked, then lowered my hand when the crying stopped. "What the?" I breathed, shaking my head, trying to remember what I was doing. Then the pain hit.  
  
I tried to keep from screaming out, but the pain! It was too much! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I clutched at my head, screaming as knocked into some boxes along the wall.  
  
Then as suddenly as it started it stopped! As I fell to my knees, images began to flash before my eyes.   
  
My mothers funeral...my father yelling at me.... me wrapping my tongue around someone and yanking them out of the path of a speeding car. I suddenly realized that these images were memories!  
  
The last image that flashed in my mind was of the little girl from my dreams laying in some sort of chair, a red haired lady sticking a long needle in her arm.  
  
Then it became fuzzy, like a bad reception on a television set. I saw the lady's skin, and there was only one woman I knew of that had red hair and blue skin.  
  
Right before it faded completely, I saw the little girls face and every thing seemed to click together."Terra?" Was all could I manage before I noticed everyone besides Terra had stuck they're heads out of they're doors to see what all the noise was about.  
  
I looked at each of they're faces before I finally came to one that made my blood boil. "YOU!" I screamed. I felt hot all over and suddenly pain shot up through my arms from my hands, but I ignored it as I advanced towards her. Her face twisted in to shock then fear as realization dawned on her.  
  
Mystique began to stutter incoherently as she tried to shut her door, but I leapt into it causing her to fall backwards, her screaming for some one to help her.   
  
No one did, probably out of shock that I was attacking some one that could have easily snapped my spine in the blink of an eye, or from hearing a trained assassin call for help like a frightened child.  
  
"YOU TOOK EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME!" I bellowed, picking her up by her robe and tossing her back into the hallway. "YOU EXPERIMENTED ON US! YOU HURT HER!"  
  
A kick to the gut sent her flying down the steps to the first floor. As I leapt down the stairs, I heard Lance say, "Us?" Followed by Freddy's "Her?" Then Pietro's "What the hell are those?"  
  
"WE TRUSTED YOU!" Another kick sent her crashing through the front door and out onto the lawn. "YOU WILL NEVER HURT HER AGAIN!" I bellowed as picked her up by the throat and began to apply pressure. "TODD!"  
  
I blinked and dropped Mystique, she moaned before passing out. Her neck looked as if something had been stripping away the flesh layer by layer.   
  
I glanced at my hands in time to see something retract into the palms. "TODD!" I turned around to see Terra standing in the door way with the rest of the Brotherhood, tears streaming down her face."T-Terra.... I-I-I don't feel so g-good." I stammered before falling to my knees.   
  
Terra rushed to my side and flung her arms around me. We sat like that for several seconds before I wrapped my own arms around her to return the embrace. "I remember, Terra, I remember everything that she did to us! To you! Oh god Terra! I-I-I-I…." I couldn't say any more becouse the tears that I had been holding back had suddenly burst forth.  
  
" I remember too, Todd, I remember too." She whispered, her head resting on my shoulder.   
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Sorry that the then part was kinda sucky, I hope that the now part more than made up for it! :)  
  
Next chapter will most likely all be in the past so as to explain how they first met Mystique and why she began to expirent on them.  
  
Anyways sory that I havnt been updating latly. I forgot to take my allergy medicine and ended up in the hospital. If your wondering what im allergic to, its cats. Yeah I know, if I'm allergic to them why do I have one? Its simple realy. I LOVE THOSE LITTLE FUR BALLS! 


End file.
